


No Day for a Day at the Park

by nugatories



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugatories/pseuds/nugatories
Summary: Togafuka 2019 Secret Santa gift for crabki8!Prompt - Rain
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	No Day for a Day at the Park

“Why are you so persistent on the park today?”

Longtime lovers Byakuya Togami and Toko Fukawa had been living together two years to date, and she was typically the first to rise in the morning. Today, however, the curtains had yet to be drawn, and Byakuya was already up and at it. He was stretching in the wintry morning darkness, shirt off, but his torso was clothed in shadow. Toko hid her body beneath the heavy comforter they slept beneath.

“Must I always explain myself?” He replied, with an air of snark in his tone, “I’m in an adventurous mood, is all.”

She pouted and rolled out of bed, pressing her flat feet against the rug under the large bed. It was shaggy; she crinkled her toes in it.

“You’re never adventurous. I’m the one always suggesting new things. You know this.”

It was true. They both tended to be quite sheltered individuals, rarely coming out of their shells, but they found solace in one another. Toko was the one to want to try new things, if ever an occurrence. Byakuya went along with her, or minded his own business, if he so preferred.

“So? Can’t people change?” He asked that rhetorically with a grin. He was more than likely talking about himself, and in a gushing fit, Toko, softly squealed to herself over her boyfriend.

She did not answer his question and got up, slipping into some comfy house clothes and drawing the curtains. She huffed at the sight of the outdoors.

“Byakuya, dear,” she growled under her breath, “it’s pouring outside.”

“What? No, it can’t be. I read earlier this week that today was going to be a warm day.”

“Yeah, I think it is,” she pursed her lips. The view was a pleasant one, overlooking the heart of Tokyo, but the city was drenched in a layer of water. The window was a race track for raindrops. “Cause it’s not snowing, but it sure isn’t sunny or anything.”

Byakuya scoffed and turned away from Toko. She dejectedly stared towards him, and reached out, wrapping her arms around his now visible, clean and firm chest.

“Don’t bother with it. We can go whenever it’s clear out. I-I don’t even mind the cold, y’know? I just wanna be with you.”

He reached up and placed his hands over hers. Byakuya was proud of himself for, over time, instilling in his beloved a newfound sense of confidence, allowing her to feel good about her love for him. It was in poor taste for him to find romance in the fact that they, essentially, “fixed” one another, but he did. She thought of it as the betterment of two human beings, so the truth lies in the gray between the both.

“It’s alright,” he admitted, pulling away from Toko. He sorted through his drawers and slipped a casual shirt on. “Let’s go get some breakfast, shall we?”

The pair went into their kitchen and Toko began to cook up some eggs on the stove. Byakuya sat quietly at the small, rounded table they would dine at. He would usually read the papers, or a book, or use his phone or laptop, but instead, he was just watching the downpour outside, solemnly. As if he was a child aching to go hot and play, but the rain was preventing him from doing so.

Toko noticed his behavior quite suddenly. She was very observant by nature of Byakuya; always had been, even if it began creepily. Now, he grew fond of her worries—it meant she cared.

“Would you really like to go?” She inquired again, “I can fetch an umbrella from the closet. Our raincoats should be in there.”

He heaved a deep sigh and pressed his forehand into his palms. “No, don’t worry about it. It’s fine.”

Toko rolled her eyes and finished the eggs for the both of them. She placed them on two separate plates and housed down her food. She tossed the dirty dish in the sink and stormed off to their bedroom, changing into a sweet, floral dress with tall, thick socks beneath it. She combed through her hair, sorted through the closet, and put her pink raincoat on over her clothes, and the large black umbrella they shared. Byakuya had eaten, but he was staring again.

“C’mon. I want to go to the park.”

He turned towards her blankly. “Let’s just go when it’s sunny. It’ll make for a better day.”

She shook her head and stamped her boot, much like a child throwing a tantrum. “Absolutely not, dear! Get ready, I’ll be waiting at the front of the building.”

Toko stayed true to her word. She left the apartment and within the next five minutes her love was down there with her in his dark blue raincoat and black clothes beneath. She handed him the umbrella, which he took, and held in his left hand so they both could be underneath it, protected from the terrible storm.

There were few people walking besides them. People rushing from car to building and vice-versa, mostly. Miserable looking folks grunted by. Byakuya appeared disgruntled as well, but in a more troubled way than miserable. Toko began to wonder if this was all such a good idea, but kept the doubt to herself.

The park was not too far away, and the two reached it in record time. She had her hands in her raincoat pockets, and would occasionally look up at Byakuya to observe his unchanging expression. He probably just wanted to enjoy a day outdoors at the park, maybe watch some random actors doing Shakespeare, or find a random cute kid playing on the playground and watch Toko go through extreme baby fever, or even just lay and have a picnic on the grass. But none of that was possible. She wanted him to enjoy the day, though.

“We can also come back when it’s nice, just in case there was something in particular you wanted to do.”

“That’s not possible...” He grumbled, but she did not hear him.

They sat on a wet park bench, staring at an empty playground with damp mulch at their feet. She leaned her head on his shoulder and admired him with her wide, circular eyes. He averted his gaze for a few moments, before succumbing and facing his girlfriend, and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She returned it eagerly, stroking his hair lovingly.

He pulled away and sighed. “I was hoping for a better day to do this, y’know.”

Thunder cracked in the distance.

“Do...what?” Toko asked, cocking her head in a similar manner to that of a dog.

“Well, you know,” he coughed anxiously, propping the umbrella up behind the both of them. He stood up from the bench, immediately dousing himself in the lukewarm rain cascading from the sky like a waterfall. He stripped off his raincoat, and in his drenched, casual clothes, wet glasses, and soaked hair, bent down and got on a single knee, and showed his favorite woman a glistening, silver band.

“Miss Toko Fukawa-“

Suddenly, the sky was not the only thing pouring with drops, as Toko’s soft face was coated within moments by salty tears of joy.

“B-B-B-B...”

She could not make out one word. Her lips were blubbering violently, and she pressed her hands to her eyes and cheeks, trying to savor the moment.

“Will you please, make me, Byakuya Togami, sole heir to the Togami Conglomerate, the luckiest man alive, and do me the honor of marrying me?”

The umbrella was pushed aside and fell off the bench as Byakuya was knocked back onto the soggy mulch by a now equally drenched girl, weeping into his chest cries of, “yes, yes, yes!”

He embraced her back, and in the moment, it felt like a warm spring day, laying in the dry grass, surrounded by blooming flowers of all shades. The rain dissipated, the thunder ceased, and the clouds parted like a spotlight on the gleeful ending of a drama, contemporary, but unexpectedly happy in nature.


End file.
